The present invention comprises an improvement in the subject matter described in Parker U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,148 issued June 13, 1978, for "Direct Current Motors". The Parker patent relates to a DC motor using silicon controlled rectifiers in place of the brushes and commutator which are conventionally employed in such a motor, and includes a mechanical commutator and associated brushes which are used to connect a low voltage and current to activate the silicon controlled rectifiers. The present invention replaces these low current and voltage components of the Parker arrangement by small rotating stacks of laminated iron and low power electronic circuits, said circuits being so arranged that they are capable of starting the motor from a standing position and introduce communtation assistance during motor starting and at very low speeds thereby eliminating various special starting circuits which are employed in the Parker arrangement to start the motor.
The improved Direct Current motor of the present invention is primarily intended for use in electric motor vehicles.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate the mechanical brush-commutator SCR trigger means employed in the aforementioned Parker patent by employing contactless electronic circuit means in place thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nonmechanical arrangement responsive to a particular rpm that is adapted to advance or retard the magnetic position of the rotor with respect to the stator, thereby to alter the time at which the SCRs are triggered on in accordance with motor speed.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement which insures that SCR triggers will be available for motor starting at any rotor position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement whereby a triggered assembly inhibits simultaneous SCR trigger generation by a particular adjacent trigger assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide stator SCR commutation assistance during motor starting and very low speed operation, which automatically ceases above a particular speed.